1. Related Applications
The present invention is related to U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,204, titled “Array-Based Extensible Document Storage Format” (application Ser. No. 09/652,296), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,511, titled “High-Performance Extensible Document Transformation” (application Ser. No. 09/653,080), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,562, titled “Machine-Oriented Extensible Document Representation And Interchange Notation” (application Ser. No. 09/652,056), each filed Aug. 31, 2000. These related inventions are commonly assigned to International Business Machines Corporation (IBM), and are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a network of computer systems which interchange data in eXtensible Markup Language (XML), and particularly to the use of a machine-oriented notation for representation and interchange of extensible documents (“mXML”) in network devices, e.g. those network devices that perform Content Based Routing (“CBR”) within a communications network. The mXML notation and a method, system, and computer program product for operation upon (e.g. parsing and storing) documents in mXML is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,904,562, titled “Machine-Oriented Extensible Document Representation And Interchange Notation” (application Ser. No. 09/652,056) filed Aug. 31, 2000.